Lo que queda de nosotros
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: One-shot. Un fic SAINW. Años de luto, de sangre, de guerras y yo... no estuve ahí. DonXAbril.


Ya se estrenó la serie 2012! La vieron? Yo la vi online. Aún recuerdo cuando era peque y miraba las repeticiones de la serie del 87 (no estoy tan viejita, eran repeticiones) y luego toda la 2003. Así que supongo que es una de esas series que se quedan contigo toda la vida... Pero bueno, vi los dos primeros capítulos y no sé porqué se me vino a la mente el capitulo SAINW (same as it never was) así que esto salió. Espero sea de su agrado.

TMNT (en ninguna de sus versiones) me pertenece.

**Lo que queda de nosotros.**

- Don.

El tiempo no te ha sentado bien.

Cierto, las arrugas que aparecen ahora en esa piel antes tersa son propias de la edad, pero la tristeza que marca tus ojos y se cuela en tus palabras no es más que evidencia de lo que has pasado. Años de luto, de sangre, de guerras... y yo no estuve ahí, a tu lado.

No hubo nadie con quien compartieras los últimos descubrimientos tecnológicos de los enemigos, alguien con quien trabajaras para intentar derrumbarlos, deshacer los intrincados laberintos de las fortalezas y buscar un plan de ataque no violento. Nadie.

Ahora te veo, aquí para da frente a mí, con la mirada vacía y carente de algo que solíamos llamar esperanza. Tan fría, que ya no quedan lágrimas en tus ojos ni emoción alguna, aparte de la resignación, que ablande el uso de tus armas. Ya no eres más que una sombra de lo que fue. Ya no eres _ella,_ la Abril del ayer.

- Ya no duele.

Me dices, ante la foto del que compartió contigo una vez el lecho. Tu voz tiene un tono de certeza tal que me gustaría que me pudiera doler todo lo que te dolió a ti alguna vez, si con eso pudiera hacerte sentir mejor. Tanto que quiero acortar la distancia y abrazarte, consolarte, asegurarte que todo está bien (aunque no lo esté); pero no puedo caminar ni un paso más porque tu propia sonrisa corta todo intento de proximidad. Sucede, que me doy cuenta del mundo que se ha metido entre los dos.

- Ellos... Leo, Rafa, Migue... ellos también han cambiado.

Es una afirmación, triste, como si hubieras querido protegerlos (protegernos) de todo lo que han debido pasar. Y duele, porque no estuve ahí para ellos, ni para ti. No estuve para tomar tu mano en los momentos de duelo, de dolor y desolación; no estuve para secar tus lágrimas y hacerte sonreír mientras todo se derrumbaba a nuestro alrededor. Ni para ellos, ni para ti; simplemente un hueco más en una historia que se convirtió en final.

Mi cabeza da vueltas, mientras deseo cerrar los ojos y despertar para regresar el tiempo y encontrarte justo cómo te dejé: joven, bella y llena de vida. Sólo que no puedo, y me desespero al no poder ofrecerte nada más que un tonto puñado de recuerdos, tan viejos y oxidados que empiezas a dudar que todo haya sido verdad. Me haces dudar también, ¿dónde quedó todo aquello que una vez deseamos?

- Ya no sé qué podemos hacer. ¿_Qué_ puedo hacer?

Suenas tan cansada, tan gastada, que la comida que me ofreces sabe a _nada_, en lugar de a ti. Me desarmas, Abril, como siempre, incluso más. La mesa está vacía, llena de heridas tan dolorosas que no puedo tragar más. Debo hacer algo, debo hacerlo; así que aprieto mis puños, incapaz de pararme e irme de ahí, y miro el plato que se enfría sobre la madera vieja. Luego, viene la inspiración: un plan, pequeño, débil, frágil, pero ahí está.

- Podría funcionar.

Tu voz suena en un murmuro, cuando te explico lo que podemos hacer. Casi anhelante, casi joven, casi _tú._ Tu cabello cae en forma graciosa sobre tu cara y no dudo al moverlo hacia atrás.

- Lo hará.

Debes creer en mí; no te dejaré atrás una vez. Daría mi vida (y lo haré, estoy seguro) para protegerte y poder darte un mundo mejor, al menos para envejecer. El tiempo no ha sido bueno contigo, pero aún te queda mucho por vivir, aún puedes encontrar un mañana para disfrutar; debes hacerlo. Necesitas hacerlo.

A veces me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si no nos hubiéramos encontrado. Retroceder el tiempo y borrar lo que fue, lo que será. Por ahora me conformo con pensar que esto puede compensarte un poco, solo un poco.

- Deberías dormir.-

El reloj avanza y el tiempo de partir se aproxima, pero aquí estás tú. Tomando café, en la brisa de la madrugada. Mi voz se oye rasposa, como si hubiera crecido un par de años en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mientras me acerco a la ventana.

- No podía.- Dices, sin mirarme siquiera, ausente.- Nunca puedo.- Tu voz me rompe el alma, me deja sin aliento y me hace querer llorar.

- ¿Sabes? En todos estos años, cuando más sola me sentía, una taza de café siempre ayudaba.- Haces una pausa y te sonríes, para luego negar con la cabeza.- Era lo único que me recordaba a ti.

Afuera hace frío. Pero el silencio que se interpone entre los dos enfría aún más la habitación. La luz cae de lleno en tu piel, antes lisa y tersa, dejándome admirar esas cicatrices adquiridas con los años. Sigues mi mirada y corres tus dedos por tu brazo izquierdo, casi desde el hombro hasta el codo.

- Está me la hizo Karai cuando fui a ayudar a Miguel.- Dices, recordando aquellos instantes en que salvaste la vida de mi hermano.- Y esta...- Te levantas el pantalón de la pierna derecha y me muestras una llamativa cicatriz roja.- Cuando quise robarme los pocos medicamentos que quedaban en el hospital de la Quinta.

Me acerco más y me inclino a tu lado, pasando mis grandes dedos por una herida visiblemente más fresca en tu muñeca.

- No pasa nada, todos tenemos cicatrices de guerra.- Pero no, no todos. Yo no, al menos de está no.- Es el precio de ser libres.

El tiempo ha pasado, cobrando parte de tu belleza pero aquí, ahora, puedo verte igual de hermosa que antes. Tan decidida, tan valiente, tan tú. Abril, te amo.

- Mañana empezarás otra vez.- Te digo, aún sujetando tu muñeca.- Te lo prometo.

- Don, tendrán cuidado, ¿cierto?

Quisiera mentirte y decirte que estaremos aquí para la cena y que podremos empezar una vida nueva, entre todos, pero no puedo. Ellos tampoco lo harían.

- Ellos saben lo que nos espera. Abril.- Lo saben y lo aceptan, de hecho puedo decir que les da gusto: ya están demasiado cansados de esto, así que es una manera más de ser libres, un poco diferente a la tuya. De cualquier manera, sus cicatrices (las emocionales) son más grandes; ya han visto demasiada sangre correr por sus manos.

- Te extrañaré.- Tu voz apenas se oye pero sé que es verdad. A pesar de haberme perdido toda tu vida, sé que lo harás.

- Y yo a ti.- Increíble que no me hayas reprochado nada y que sigas creyendo en mi.

- Yo sabía que no estabas muerto.- Me confiesas, mientras observo al cansancio ganar la batalla esta noche, tus ojos se cierran de sueño. Quiero creer que es el calor que te brinda mi cercanía, ese abrazo mal disimulado, necesitado.- Sabía que volverías.

Acaricio tu cara, apenas rozándola con la punta de los dedos. Tan cansada, tan gastada, pero tan tú, cargando el peso de un mundo sobre tus hombros. Te observo dormir, tu pecho subiendo y bajando rítmicamente y tus pestañas temblando de vez en cuando. Te observo dormir, deseando poder llorar por ti.

- Por ti, siempre.- Te susurro, apretándote fuertemente entre mis brazos.- Siempre.- Por que te amo, y eso, el tiempo no lo ha borrado.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer. =)

Si les gustó (o no) dejen un review!

Saludos.


End file.
